MARVEL meets MUSE: A collection of Songfics
by Kuchi-San
Summary: Colección de Songfics de MUSE en colaboración con la autora Yuuri no Mai. Capítulo 06: Space Dementia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _MARVEL_ , _Disney_ y las canciones de _MUSE_ no me pertenecen. Songfics en colaboración con **Yuuri no Mai**.

 **Notas de la autora:** Se recomienda escuchar la canción, ya que en eso nos basamos.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Desires**

 **By Kuchi-San**

* * *

.

.

.

Natasha Romanoff jamás se ha sentido orgullosa de lo que hizo en el pasado, aun sabiendo que, todo lo que ella hizo, no fue por voluntad propia. Todos los días se repetía eso como nota mental, era como una terapia. Trataba de encontrar algún tipo de 'perdón' en alguna parte del planeta o algo que la hiciera sentir que sus pecados habían sido borrados de su alma…

.

Ella solía contarle muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, cuando tuvo su primer beso o la primera vez que tuvo una misión recién llegada a _SHIELD._ Eran pequeñas historias que Natasha Romanoff le iba contando a Steve Rogers, su eterno compañero de batallas más cercano. Con él sentía que podía ser ella misma, sin mentir, sin ocultar nada de ella…

 _I know you've suffered_

 _But I don't want you to hide_

 _It's cold and loveless_

 _I won't let you be denied_

Tenía miedo de confiarle tantas cosas al rubio. Ella pensaba que él, siendo tan 'buen hombre', no merecía tener ni siquiera su amistad. Pero Steve no creía eso. Al contrario, él quería darle una oportunidad a la espía de redimir sus 'pecados', si es que así iba a estar más tranquila. Así que, sin más, quiso acercarse más a ella con tal de protegerla de aquellos demonios internos con los cuales vivía día a día…

 _Soothing_

 _I'll make you feel pure_

 _Trust me_

 _You can be sure_

Cada día que pasaba Steve a su lado, era maravilloso. Podía conocer un fragmento más de la vida pasada de aquella mujer rusa. De alguna manera, para Steve, Natasha era un ejemplo de vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de la fortaleza que podía ver en ella, la veía agotada, tal vez un poco triste y quizás avergonzada.

Imaginarse aquel infierno por el cual ella tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta donde está ahora, lo hacía arder en cólera. Pensar que la gente creía que el tiempo pasado fue mejor. Steve no creía eso, para nada. Muchas vidas inocentes murieron a causa de la guerra por diferentes organizaciones. Ahora, que todo eso había acabado, Rogers sentía la obligación de querer proteger a todo su equipo. Que la amistad y el trabajo en equipo era lo más valioso que podían tener, más que un arma. Eran valores que Natasha Romanoff había perdido con el tiempo, y era algo que el rubio quería inculcarle de a poco.

Porque Steven Grant Rogers, quería curar aquellas heridas…

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

 _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

— ¿Estás mejor? —Era una pregunta que Steve Rogers le hacía a ella cada vez que la visitaba a su apartamento. Natasha asintió, sin despegar su vista del techo de su habitación. Ambos vengadores estaban acostados en la cama, tapados con una pequeña manta que ella colocaba en caso de que se durmiera viendo televisión.

— Si Rogers, me siento mucho mejor ahora, gracias —Soltó suavemente, había recién despertado de una pequeña siesta. El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

— Al menos ahora me dejas tranquilo, pudiste descansar bien.

— Contigo siempre descanso de maravillas. —Dijo y él no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de pronto y para que ella no lo notase, ladeó un poco su cabeza, como queriendo buscar su smartphone o algo así. Ella se había dado cuenta lo que ella causaba en aquel hombre— Hey, no tienes por qué esquivarme ¿aún te pongo nervioso Rogers?

 _You trick your lovers_

 _That you're wicked and divine_

 _You may be a sinner_

 _But your innocence is mine_

Steve sabía que a Natasha le gustaba coquetear, y siempre la ha visto actuar así con todos. Tenía el leve presentimiento que, con él, ella actuaba diferente. O tal vez eran sólo ideas suyas que creía que eran verdad. Prefería pensar lo último. Él sabía que esa actitud frente a los hombres era solamente una coraza y que, dentro de su corazón, estaba una mujer dulce y tal vez inocente. Y él quería llegar hasta tocar ese fondo.

Después de todo, él sentía que aquellos momentos como este eran sólo para él y se sentía más que afortunado.

 _Please me_

 _Show me how it's done_

 _Tease me_

 _You are the one_

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

 _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

— No sé de qué hablas Nat. —Volteó a mirarla y creía tenerla aún más cerca suyo. Podía sentir el calor que ella irradiaba de su cuerpo. — Ya estoy acostumbrado a que actúes así conmigo.

— ¿A si? —Natasha se acerca aún más a él, acercando más su propio rostro hasta el de él. — Entonces, no te molesta que tengamos ese tipo de cercanía, me imagino.

— No lo sé. —Responde él. — Enséñame.

Y sin pensarlo más, la espía se acercó a sus labios, besándolo en primera instancia. Steve tomó su cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo e intensificó aquel beso, sintiendo su respiración que se aceleraba cada vez que él pedía más del sabor sus labios. Pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de la espía se estremecía con cada caricia que él daba en su rostro con sus manos.

 _Please me_

 _Show me how it's done_

 _Trust me_

 ** _You are the one_**

Natasha confiaba ciegamente en Steve Rogers. Desde el primer día. Pero ella era un libro cerrado. No solía abrir su alma a cualquier persona. Aunque esta vez, sentía que su corazón estaba preparado para abrirse una vez más.

Steve se sentía en el cielo besando aquellos labios. No podían ser más perfectos, eran mejor de los que él imaginaba cada noche al irse a dormir. Acomodó el cuerpo de la pelirroja encima del suyo para poder besarla mejor. No podía parar y al parecer ella tampoco tenía intenciones de detenerse.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

 _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past…_

Natasha posicionó sus piernas a cada lado sin despegarse del rostro del capitán. Pero el oxigeno se les estaba acabando y decidieron separarse, contemplando así sus miradas. Steve podía observar el deseo y lujuria en los ojos de la pelirroja y ella, posicionó su mirada en aquellos labios que había besado hace algunos momentos atrás, estaban hinchados y eso le agradaba aún más. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras Steve separaba un mechón de cabello de color rojo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

— ¿Este es tu verdadero yo Natasha? —Preguntó Rogers serio.

— ¿No confías en mí? —La espía susurró. — ¿Qué necesitas saber para que puedas confiar plenamente en mi Steve?

— Necesito saber si… —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Natasha lo observaba expectante. — Si esto no es algún juego tuyo.

— Sabes que no —Afirmó ella. — No sé qué hiciste en mí… pero —El rubio notó cierto nerviosismo por parte de ella. Al fin la podía ver vulnerable. — quiero que sepas, que contigo nunca he usado una máscara o algo por el estilo…

— Eso es lo que quiero Nat —Steve rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la espía— Que seas sincera conmigo por dentro y por fuera. Quiero poder curar aquellas heridas del pasado que te atormentan y también-

— ¿Encamarte conmigo no?

— Nat —Dice en seco. Al parecer el capitán Rogers el día de hoy no estaba para bromas. — Hablo en serio.

— Yo también hablo en serio Steve, ¿o es que acaso este beso no te puso los pelos de punta? —Aquella mujer, que estaba sentada encima de él se movió un poco hacia arriba, logrando que Rogers tuviera un pequeño conflicto con su 'amigo' ahí abajo. Rogers cerró los ojos dejando salir un pequeño gemido que Natasha pudo oír de igual forma.

— Esta bien… tú ganas —Respondió él. Otra batalla más donde él perdía contra ella. Y es que era difícil no contenerse frente a aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes. Pudo ver como una sonrisa triunfadora aparecía en los labios de la espía. — Dime como puedo satisfacer ese deseo oculto en ti Natasha… —Ella acercó nuevamente su rostro, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, logrando así, que el capitán la aprisionara más contra su cuerpo. Abrió los orbes esmeraldas, encontrándose con los océanos azules de Steve y le respondió finalmente.

— Hazme _tuya_ Steve…

 _…I want to_ _ **satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.**_

* * *

Bueno, si les gustó esta idea, dejen comentario en la cajita :).

El próximo songfic es de mi compañera **Yuuri no Mai**.

¡Saludos!

Atte,

Kuchi-San


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _MARVEL_ , _Disney_ y las canciones de _MUSE_ no me pertenecen. Songfics en colaboración con **Yuuri no Mai**.

 **Notas de la autora:** Se recomienda escuchar la canción, ya que en eso nos basamos ambas.

* * *

 **Follow Me**

 **By Yuuri no Mai**

* * *

El karma es una perra, Natasha lo sabía. Por eso, y por otros motivos que no venían al caso, siempre se cuidó de tener estos sentimientos indebidos. Siempre esquivó el flechazo definitivo (suena gracioso si lo piensas de esa manera, su mejor amigo es un arquero certero) aunque eso no le impidió tener líos de cama con algunos compañeros de misión. Pero no puedes ir y decirle eso a Steve Rogers. Si quiere protegerte, lo hará. Si quiere guiarte, lo hará. Si quiere ir y recibir una bala por ti, también lo hará.

Lo que nos trae aquí.

 ** _When darkness falls and surrounds you._**

 ** _When you're fall down,_**

 ** _when you're scared and you're lost..._**

Natasha había sido valiente toda su vida. Menos ahora, que Steve estaba ingresado en un hospital de dudosa reputación en una ciudad miserable en algún lugar de Ucrania. Si quieres esconderte del enemigo, hazlo delante de sus propias narices, había oído decir, y por un tiempo había resultado. Ella se limitaba a huir, conociendo lo que ya conocía, pasando por ciudades que ella ya había visto cuando se encontraba en misiones, y vagaba… sin ningún rumbo. Se limitaba a caminar, a avanzar, a olvidar que estaba huyendo. En Odesa, Steve la alcanzó.

—¿Qué demonios haces acá? —increpó ella, levantándose de su asiento al verlo cruzar la entrada del bar donde se encontraba olvidando. Ingresó tan campante, como si hubiesen quedado de acuerdo en verse allí. Le dieron ganas de abofetearlo, honestamente.

—Maldición, Nat. Te he rastreado por más de quince ciudades. ¿Y así es como me recibes?

Ella escupió una maldición en ruso. Su sonrisa le había devuelto la vida. Y qué diablos, lo besó.

—¿Será esa una bienvenida apropiada para el tremendamente estúpido y odioso Capitán América? —preguntó, sonriendo. Sus mejillas se estiraron de forma incómoda, no recordaba hace cuánto tiempo no esbozaba una sonrisa. Por suerte él no lo percibió. Simplemente hundió su barba en su cuello y se limitó a ser él.

La sola posibilidad de no volver a ver esa sonrisa le congeló los dedos, apoyados en el cristal de la puerta de urgencias.

 ** _Be brave,_**

 ** _I'm coming to hold you now_**

Algunas veces corrieron. Otras, caminaron de la mano. Y cuando ya se estaban acostumbrando a la paz y a la templanza de esos momentos compartidos, se dieron cuenta de que a Steve lo estaban siguiendo. Se habían convertido en buenos compañeros, aunque es extraño de definir. _Siempre_ habían sido buenos compañeros, la energía que circulaba en torno a ellos y esa extraña química que les envolvía cuando estaban juntos fue utilizada en misiones en más de una ocasión. No fue aquella la primera vez que Natasha besaba a Steve, pero ese episodio definió un nuevo tipo de confianza entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos lo llamaría una "relación", aunque ambos empezaban a preguntarse cuál era ese afán de buscarse, de saber si el otro estaba a salvo, de recorrer la mitad de las ciudades del mundo si el otro estaba en peligro. Pero ningún otro paso fue dado en esa dirección.

En Poltava les alcanzaron. Sus persecutores eran agentes del gobierno estadounidense, aunque no se atreverían a encasillarlos en una agencia en específico. Después de los eventos de lo que mundialmente se conoció como Civil War, S.H.I.E.L.D. era un nombre no grato en cualquier parte. Eso no les importaba mucho, porque los secretos de la agencia estaban protegidos en lugares donde nadie estaba mirando, y comprendieron que separarse ayudaría a disipar las inquietudes sobre lo que un grupo de metahumanos sin dios ni ley podían hacer sin permiso de nadie. Por eso Natasha emprendió contra Steve, olvidando esos momentos de paz y templanza que habían estado construyendo sin pretenderlo.

—No entiendo por qué tenías que venir a buscarme —le espetó mientras huían, cerca de unas ruinas ubicadas en una espesura. —Trajiste a estos cretinos prácticamente a mi puerta.

—En teoría no tienes una puerta —se limitó a bromear Steve, ocultando su figura tras una columna para protegerla de los balazos que lo apremiaban. —Tuve que buscar por todos los bares. —Se quedó en silencio para estudiar el ambiente, y así poder devolver los disparos.

—Habríamos estado más seguros dispersos e incógnitos —inquirió la rusa, haciendo lo propio por su lado. —Apuesto lo que quieras a que Tony no salió corriendo a buscar a Thor, o algo así, apenas todo se calmó.

—Claro que no —una risotada proveniente del rubio invadió el lugar, atrayendo la atención de los agentes que les perseguían. —Salió corriendo a buscar a Bruce —dijo mientras se levantaba y corría.

Natasha bufó.

—¿Estás bufando por mi incapacidad de hablar en serio? ¿O porque mencioné a Bruce?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Posiblemente. Pero el hecho de que la Viuda se levantara, afinara el ojo y matara a tres de los hombres de negro que les atacaban, decía mucho más.

—¿Habrías preferido que Bruce venga a buscarte?

Ella no contestó. Pero un cuarto hombre cayó muerto detrás de Steve.

—Concéntrate —espetó. —Ese idiota casi te mata.

—¡CUIDADO!

Ella no lo vio venir. Él sí.

 ** _When all strength has gone_**

 ** _and you feel wrong_**

 ** _Like your life has slipped away_**

 ** _._**

De ahí en adelante todo se tornó muy confuso. Como en cámara lenta, Nat vio a Steve recibir una bala por ella. No tenía escudo, no tenía un traje especial, no tenía ninguna certeza de que ese acto altruista no le iba a costar la vida. Y él lo hizo. Alcanzó a preguntarse por qué el rubio habría recorrido todos los bares del país para encontrarla… y después se fue a rojo. En su mente Natasha abandonaba el control para que la asesina, la máquina de matar que alguna vez fue, asumiera el mando. Recordó como si fuera una mera espectadora, haberse inclinado y dejar las pistolas junto a Steve.

Cuando ella mataba lo hacía con las manos.

—Natasha… No. —alcanzó a murmurar Steve, tirado en el suelo, presionándose la herida abierta bajo la clavícula. —No es necesario.

Ella lo miró con cara de pena. Y una sonrisa gélida inundó su rostro.

Extrañamente, Steve dejó todo en manos de la dueña de esa sonrisa.

 **.**

 ** _Follow me, you can follow me_**

 ** _and I, I will not desert you now._**

 ** _When your fire has died out,_**

 ** _No ones there_**

 ** _They have left you for dead..._**

 ** _._**

Tumbado en el suelo, Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirla con la mirada. A pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, no iba a negar que ese momento en particular lo llenó de un miedo profundo, porque no podía hacer nada más que mirar. Y el espectáculo de sangre y muerte que estaba contemplando le parecía, de alguna forma, casi arte. Probablemente porque sus vidas dependían de ello… pero en el fondo, sabía que era por algo más. La forma en la que Natasha peleaba cuando tenía un motivo era armónica y certera, precisa y elegante. Le hizo sentir seguro aunque se estuviera desangrando, pero le aterrorizaba saber que, el día que fuera contra él con quién Natasha peleara de esta forma, moriría irremediablemente. Le fascinó tenerla de su lado.

 **.**

 ** _Follow me, you can follow me._**

 ** _I'll keep you safe._**

 ** _Follow me, you can follow me, I will protect you._**

 ** _._**

Sólo cuando ella terminó y volvió en sí, él se permitió comenzar a desfallecer. Su grito preocupado le llegaba como un eco lejano, y alrededor de su cuerpo sentía como la humedad pegajosa de su sangre comenzaba a invadirle.

Natasha hincó las rodillas en el charco carmesí que emanaba del hombro de Steve con ojos preocupados.

—Vas a vivir. —No fue una pregunta. Fue una orden.

Y todo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

 **.**

 ** _I won't let them hurt, hurt you_**

 ** _When your heart is broken._**

 ** _You can follow me, you can follow me_**

 ** _And I will always keep you safe._**

 ** _._**

Una luz roja se encendió en la puerta de la sala de emergencias donde tenían a Steve. Acto seguido, una camilla salió con él en estado de semiconsciencia hacia una habitación de recuperación.

En ese estado, el veterano se veía más vulnerable de lo que a Natasha le parecía, usualmente. Su frente perlada y la barba frondosa le hacían parecer más viejo de lo que ya era, pero también le ayudaban un poco a ir de incógnito. Era increíble como la gente se acostumbrara a registrarte en su retina de una forma determinada, y el cambio más mínimo podía ser tremendamente significativo para ellos, para que no los identificaran.

Por eso, ella también puso de su parte. Dejó que el frío de la Madre Rusia, que siempre llevaba consigo, le enfriara las hebras rojizas que la habían caracterizado por más de diez años. Bueno, ella tampoco estaba haciéndose más joven.

Lo primero que vio cuando entró a la sala de recuperación, fue la sonrisa de Steve Rogers envuelta en todo ese vello facial. No era una sonrisa cálida, ni agradecida.

Era una puta sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza, Natasha? ¿Esas son canas? —y siguió riéndose como pudo, entre toda esa anestesia. —¿Cuánto tiempo duró esta maldita operación?

—Veinte años —contestó la rusa. —Ahora tienes ciento diez años y una urna en el Smithsonian esperándote.

—Genial.

Detrás de todo eso, Natasha sabía que Steve estaba feliz de verla. Sabía que estaba agradecido. Y no tenía ese terror estúpido de sentirse rechazada, después de todo lo que él le vio hacer. Lo sabía desde antes de verlo mover la mano, en un gesto invitador.

—Acércate, Romanoff.

 **.**

 ** _Follow me, you can trust in me_**

 ** _I will always protect you my love._**

 ** _I will fear nothing you will be held._**

 ** _._**

Ella, obediente como nunca, se acercó con la intención de abrazarse a su cuello. Pero Steve se enganchó a su boca sin margen de error alguno. Por primera vez, él la había besado a ella. Y sintió que la química explotó de forma definitiva, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo él, acunando su cara con las manos agotadas.

Natasha sólo sonrió.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que el karma había sido justo con ella.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de Yuuri no Mai:** Hola a todos. Primero que nada, esto es lo primero que escribo después de muchos años (de verdad, muchos años). Fue un songfic de entrenamiento por así decirlo para regresar porque me sentía oxidada (?), pero _Kuchi-San_ me insistió y lo hice (Nos shippeo mucho) Eso! espero que les haya gustado este Romanogers y que me apoyen en mi escritura. Agradecer también la buena onda de Kuchi para subir mis songfics en su cuenta.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _MARVEL_ , _Disney_ y las canciones de _MUSE_ no me pertenecen. Songfics en colaboración con **Yuuri no Mai**.

 **Notas de la autora:** Se recomienda escuchar la canción, ya que en eso nos basamos.

* * *

 **Uno**

 **By Kuchi-San**

* * *

Se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de la base bajo tierra de SHIELD. No era la mejor fortaleza que tenía la organización, pero después de la caída, éste era su único refugio hoy en día. Daisy Johnson por fin había encontrado su verdadero hogar después de haber vivido su infancia en aquel orfanato esperando que alguien de buen corazón la adoptase.

Tomaba la cuchara con cereal hacia arriba y luego la tiraba nuevamente al plato. No estaba con muchos ánimos de entrenar el día de hoy. Había despertado de malas. Y tenía que, puesto que después de la última misión, Quake había tenido un pequeño lapsus que casi les cuesta la vida a sus compañeros. Y May estaba para darle aquel apoyo que le hace falta, en pocas palabras, _entrenamiento_.

Suspiró profundo y comenzó a comer su desayuno, de mala gana, no tenía otra opción. Tal vez las hormonas le estaban pasando una mala jugada, porque en cierto sentido, ella no es así.

Se puso a pensar en sus relaciones personales, la mayoría habían sido desastrosas. Tal vez ella no merecía enamorarse. Lo único que sabía hacer bien era ir a misiones y proteger a algunos inhumanos que de pronto salían a la ciudad. Pero ni eso. Realmente estaba con los ánimos por el suelo.

 **.**

 ** _This means nothing to me_**

 ** _'Cause you are nothing to me_**

 ** _And it means nothing to me_**

 ** _That you blew this away_**

 ** _._**

— ¿Estás bien? —La voz de su compañera Jemma la sacó de su trance.

— Si —Respondió—. Sólo me puse a pensar cosas de pronto, nada importante.

— ¿Segura? Te noto algo pálida. Si quieres puedo examinarte —Insistía la castaña—. Mas tarde tienes entrenamiento con May y tú sabes cómo es ella.

— Me va a hacer pedazos, —Bromeó—, está bien, te sigo.

Y era que sí. Pensar en sus antiguos romances no era para nada bueno. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero por dentro, necesitaba un abrazo. Un consejo. Sonaba ridículo, pero a veces las personas que no demuestran sensibilidad caen en depresión de un día para otro, y Daisy quería evitar llegar a ese estado.

Ya en el laboratorio, la científica sentó a _Quake_ en la camilla, empezó a tomarle los signos vitales mientras observaba su Tablet con los datos. Se veía bastante concentrada, cuando ella pone sus ojos en la mirada de Daisy. De verdad no estaba bien.

— ¿Daisy? ¿Qué pasa? —Nuevamente, la inhumana parpadea dos veces para ponerle atención.

— Lo siento. Te mentí… la verdad es que no me siento bien hoy…

Le confesó finalmente. Generalmente Jemma Simons nunca se mete en la vida de nadie, pero sí se preocupaba por todos de igual forma. Dejó sus implementos a un lado y se sentó para escucharla.

— Cuéntame… —Daisy la miró y suspiró profundamente. Le daba algo de pena hablar de estos temas con ella.

— ¿Es normal… tener penas de amor? Es decir… yo. Tú sabes que mis relaciones nunca fueron muy prósperas y…

— ¿Eso te deprime?

 _(…)_

— _Ward… espera —El agente la estaba arrinconando en una pared y había empezado a besar su cuello —, May nos puede descubrir._

— _¿Y eso qué? —Le susurra en su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos—. ¿Acaso te importa lo que ella piense de nosotros?_

— _No, pero… —El muchacho seguía besándola y ella no podía detenerse tampoco—. Por qué mejor, no vamos a mi cuarto._

— _Hace mucho que estaba esperando esa invitación —Dijo él, separándose, mientras Skye tomaba su mano y lo guiaba._

— _Mas te vale que…hagas un buen trabajo —Le sonrió pícaramente—_

— _¿Dudas de mi acaso?_

 **.**

 ** _'Cause you could have been number one_**

 ** _If you only found the time_**

 ** _And you could have ruled the whole world_**

 ** _If you had the chance_**

 ** _._**

 _(…)_

— No lo sé… tal vez —Respondió Daisy— Lo de Ward y yo jamás iba a resultar, él era de HYDRA y yo-

— Creo que lo que te pasó con Ward _,_ es que _enamoraste_ …y no deberías sentirte culpable…es normal, bueno, uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente —Dijo Jemma intentando reconfortar a su compañera.

— Siento que arruiné todo, no lo sé —Se culpaba ella— Quizás si… me hubiera dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que él me estaba utilizando, yo podría haber evitado muchas cosas en el pasado.

— No tienes por qué culparte del pasado, piensa en el ahora —Jemma puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

 **.**

 ** _You could have been number one_**

 ** _And you could have ruled the whole world_**

 ** _And we could have had so much fun_**

 ** _But you blew it away_**

 ** _._**

— A veces llego a pensar —Continuó Quake—, si lo hubiera seguido. Él quería que nosotros reináramos el mundo —Se lamentaba—

— Tú sabes que Ward no era él en esa época. Coulson lo mató. Era _Hive_ reviviendo los recuerdos de él y sabía que _ese_ era tu punto débil.

— Lo sé, lo sé bien. Es sólo que… no debería importarme lo que pasó —Dijo Daisy y Jemma tomó su mano en forma de apoyo—. El sólo hecho de creer que él pudo haber dominado el planeta, me pone los pelos de punta… fui débil Jemma.

 **.**

 ** _You're still nothing to me_**

 ** _And this is nothing to me_**

 ** _And you don't know what you've done_**

 ** _But I'll give you a clue_**

 ** _You could have been number one_**

 ** _If you only had the chance_**

 ** _And you could have ruled the whole world_**

 ** _If you had the time._**

 ** _._**

Luego de su pequeña conversación con su amiga Jemma. Se dirigió al gimnasio, donde May ya estaba calentando, golpeando fuertemente el saco de arena. Daisy sentía como si hubiera recibido algún tipo de castigo entrenando con la agente el día de hoy. Y generalmente le gusta practicar con Melinda.

La agente de rasgos asiáticos sintió los pasos provenientes de la entrada y detuvo sus golpes. La saludó con la mirada, como lo hace con todo el mundo y la inhumana también respondió de la misma manera.

Se puso las protecciones en sus manos y se ató el cabello a una cola. Melinda también tenía el pelo tomado en una coleta. Y como buena agente que es, notó el cambio de humor de su aprendiz.

— Daisy, si te sientes mal, no hubieras venido. Lo que sea que estés pensando interferirá con tu entrenamiento —Como si leyera su mente. Ella negó con la cabeza que estaba todo bien.

— Estoy bien May —Respondió ya con sus protecciones listas para empezar a golpear lo que sea—. No soy una niña.

— Pues pareciera que si—Daisy rodó los ojos y no tomó en cuenta el comentario de la agente. May podría ser dura con todos, pero en el fondo, es una buena mujer y una muy maternal cuando lo quiere ser. Y notó en ella algo de tristeza, cosa que no es muy habitual.

El entrenamiento duró una hora. Podría haber sido más tiempo, pero a May no le gusta entrenar a la gente cuando su mente está en otra parte. Así que le dijo literalmente que fuera a descansar y que relajara su mente la próxima vez o se enfadaría. Y Melinda cuando se enfada es peor que un cataclismo.

El día transcurrió rápido, llegando así la noche. Quake se dio una pequeña ducha nocturna y se metió a su cama para descansar y pensar.

 ** _._**

 ** _You could have been number one_**

 ** _And you could have ruled the whole world_**

 ** _And we could have had so much fun_**

 ** _But you blew it away_**

 ** _._**

Que tal vez, Ward pudo haber gobernado el planeta si lo hubiera querido. Pero todo cambió cuando la conoció a ella. Porque ella fue su debilidad y la debilidad de él.

Ambos lo echaron a perder.

* * *

 **Nota de Kuchi:** ¡ Saludos a AmericanWidow (Yen de mi kokoro) y a Rosie-Lun !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _MARVEL, Disney_ y las canciones de _MUSE_ no nos pertenecen. Songfics en colaboración con **Yuuri no Mai.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Se recomienda escuchar la canción, ya que en eso nos basamos.

* * *

Map of the Problematique

 **By Yuuri no Mai**

* * *

Estaba harto. Harto de huir, de preocuparse, de esconderse, de reportarse. Y sabía que ese no era un sentimiento para el que estuviera programado, pero qué diablos, no quería alejarse de Wanda ni meterse en más problemas. Menos con estas sensaciones tan extrañas emanando de la gema en su frente.

Llevaban diez días en ese país del que no recuerda su nombre. El Capitán Rogers y la señorita Romanoff les dijeron que era más seguro si se separaban, pero ni él ni Wanda quisieron apartarse del otro. Estarían mejor juntos. Ninguno de sus superiores objetó su decisión: Visión era muy inocente en ciertos aspectos, sabía muy poco del mundo, pero hasta él podía ver que el Capitán América y Black Widow tampoco pensaban separarse del otro, y ese pensamiento le provocó una ternura inesperada. Lo único que les pidieron hacer era reportarse cada tantos días.

Pero ya estaba harto, honestamente.

 **.**

 ** _Fear and panic in the air_**

 ** _I want to be free_**

 ** _From desolation and despair_**

 ** _._**

Precisamente ese día, todo parecía estar tranquilo. No habían recibido reporte de actividad inusual en los alrededores, y Wanda acababa de hablar con Steve hace unos minutos, completando el reporte de la semana. Visión miraba por el amplio ventanal de su habitación; el clima estaba templado, pero al parecer estaba helando. Él no lo podía sentir con precisión, pero observaba a su alrededor y la gente se abrigaba más. Wanda apareció tras él, abrazándole por la espalda, y cuando ella apoyó su mejilla en su hombro, de pronto sintió un súbito calor atacarle. No entendía por qué le pasaban las cosas que le pasaban, si al final del día seguía siendo… diferente. Aunque había llegado a desarrollar una apariencia humana bastante convincente –y atractiva, en opinión de la Bruja–, no sabía cómo ella podía afectarle de esa manera.

—¿En qué estás pensando ahora, Vis? —inquirió la chica, refregándose contra él. —Sé que estás preocupado, lo puedo ver en esa hermosa cara tuya.

—No estoy preocupado… —Dijo él, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la castaña. —Sólo estoy… cansado, tan raro como pueda sonar.

Le devolvió el abrazo y le besó la frente, sonriendo. Olfateó el cabello de Wanda y eso le devolvió un poco la paz.

—Estoy harto de huir —expresó, con un bufido pesado —sobre todo a sabiendas de que, tarde o temprano, seremos encontrados. O nos entregaremos.

 **.**

 ** _And I feel like everything I sow_**

 ** _Is being swept away_**

 ** _Well, I refuse to let you go_**

 ** _._**

—No pienses en eso ahora. —susurró Wanda, frunciendo un poco el ceño. —No vale la pena. Al menos estamos vivos, y juntos.

—¿Pero tendremos más que esto algún día?

Ella se soltó de su abrazo y lo encaró, ahora con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Tú quieres más que esto? —su mirada había cambiado de una preocupada, a otra algo más picaresca.

Visión la miró sin entender. No sabía exactamente qué significaba esa cara de diablilla que se le había quedado a Wanda, pero cuando la veía así, tenía pensamientos para los que no estaba preparado. Se sentía egoísta, porque no quería compartir a esa mujer con nadie más, y se sentía perturbado, porque quería alejarla de todos los peligros del universo, a sabiendas de que estar con él era uno de los más grandes.

 **.**

 ** _I can't get it right_**

 ** _Get it right_**

 ** _Since I met you_**

 ** _._**

En su fuero interno, se rindió. Era absurdo seguir obviando lo humanizado que estaba, y lo mucho que amaba a Wanda Maximoff.

—Lo quiero todo —dijo. —Si es contigo, lo quiero todo.

La sonrisa de Wanda iluminó el universo.

—Entonces vamos a partir por recorrer esta ciudad como si fuéramos turistas.

 **.**

 ** _Loneliness be over_**

 ** _When will this loneliness be over_**

 ** _._**

Ese día, Visión decidió apagar el transmisor.

Wanda lo guió por las calles de Edimburgo de la mano, riendo, conversando, soñando, viendo toda clase de bellezas. Los paisajes hermosos, la gente en paz, los niños persiguiendo palomas, y ella tomándole la mano. Ella abrazándolo. Ella besándolo, sin que nadie sospechara nada. Fue lo más mágico de la tarde. Y él no la compartiría con nadie así le costara la gema que lleva en la frente. Serían sólo ellos dos, por el tiempo que dure.

Cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a menguar, se sentaron a contemplar el atardecer en un café cerca de la plaza. Ella bebía chocolate caliente y él la miraba, impregnando sus fosas nasales con el aroma del cacao y la dulzura de su propia esencia. Parecía un momento hermoso, y no quería arruinarlo, pero…

—¿Wanda?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que es necesario que sepas que… apagué el transmisor. Nadie puede saber dónde estamos… ni cómo estamos.

 **.**

 ** _Life will flash before my eyes_**

 ** _So scattered and lost_**

 ** _I want to touch the other side_**

 ** _._**

La reacción de ella no fue de disgusto, como él pensaba. Creyó que la chica le iba a dar un sermón sobre la seguridad, y la confianza que Steve y Nat habían depositado en ellos… pero no. Wanda tenía curiosidad.

—Pensé que el transmisor indicaba nuestra posición —reflexionó, dando un sorbo más al chocolate. —¿Qué quieres decir con "cómo estamos"?

—Cada doce horas, el transmisor envía un fragmento de nuestra conversación por diez segundos. Es la única forma de garantizar que efectivamente estemos vivos.

La expresión de Wanda se transformó en una mueca de horror.

—¿Estás diciéndome que el Capitán América escucha nuestras conversaciones?

—Más o menos.

—¿Las privadas también?

—Procuro que tengamos conversaciones civilizadas cada doce horas. No sé si lo habías notado… —remató Visión, con una sonrisa inocente.

—Oh por dios, esta situación va a terminar matándome —Wanda se levantó y se tomó el chocolate al seco, como si fuera vodka. Vis estaba seguro de que ella deseaba que fuera vodka. —Me alegro de que hayas apagado esa cosa —dijo, tomándole la mano y levantándolo.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Wanda?

La sonrisa de ella se salió de todo protocolo.

—Es hora de que tengamos algunas conversaciones indecentes, Vis. Vamos a casa.

 **.**

 ** _An_** ** _d no one thinks they are to blame_**

 ** _Why can't we see_**

 ** _That when we bleed we bleed the same_**

 ** _._**

Las conversaciones de esa noche subieron de tono, y una cosa llevó a la otra… Wanda no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero había sucedido. Las manchas rojas en las sábanas lo demostraban. No estaba preocupada, ni tenía esos sentimientos que se supone tienen las chicas cuando dejan de ser vírgenes, simplemente había aprovechado el momento. Tampoco sabía si era correcto que sucediera, sólo sabía que ese sentimiento de rebeldía la había embriagado y que ella quería con todo su corazón que algo así pasara.

Tampoco se preocupó cuando, al despertar, se encontró sola en la cama. Así tenía tiempo de arreglar el desastre de las sábanas y tomar una ducha. No tenía pensamientos que aclarar, sólo recuerdos calurosos que se mezclaban con el vapor del agua caliente, llevándola a necesitar más.

 **.**

 ** _I can't get it right_**

 ** _Get it right_**

 ** _Since I met you_**

 ** _._**

Visión volvió en el momento exacto en que Wanda salía de la ducha, envuelta ella en una toalla y el cabello en otra. Había coleccionado en su mente muchas imágenes hermosas de la Bruja Escarlata, pero esa iba camino a llevarse la Palma de Oro.

—¿Eso que traes es desayuno? —preguntó la castaña, apuntando la bolsa que él traía. Estaba famélica.

Pero sus prioridades cambiaron al ver la humanísima expresión en los ojos de Visión. Otro tipo de hambre despertó en ella.

—Podemos comer después —decidió, mientras se soltaba la toalla.

Finalmente, nunca se sabe cuándo estas ventanas de paz se van a cerrar para siempre. Nunca se sabe qué va a pasar mañana.

 **.**

 ** _Loneliness be over_**

 ** _When will this loneliness be over_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Yuuri no mai:** Espero que les haya gustado este songfic Scarlet x Vision. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** MARVEL, Disney y las canciones de MUSE no nos pertenecen. Songifcs en colaboración con **Yuuri no Mai.**

 **Notas de la autora:** letra cursiva es flashback.

* * *

 **Hysteria**

 **By Kuchi-San**

* * *

.

 _Fueron tres años ocultos entre las sombras. Siendo prófugos y velando por la paz y tranquilidad de todo el planeta. Steve Rogers trabajaba día a día para poder cumplir aquel objetivo._

 _El primer año para el ex capitán américa fue difícil. Tener que acostumbrarse a no mostrarse, porque podían arrestarlo. Gracias a aquella confrontación, Steve Rogers perdió su propia libertad. Pero eso no era un impedimento para poder proteger a los que más lo necesitaban._

 _Después de la batalla en el aeropuerto, en Alemania, Natasha le había dicho a Steve, que apenas él llegase a Siberia con Bucky, la contactara a la brevedad. Eso no se lo había esperado de ella, pero confió, así como se lo había dicho hace un año atrás. Y así fue, mientras ella lidiaba con las autoridades en Berlín._

 _Se reunieron después de varios días. El rostro de Steve se veía desastroso, lleno de heridas, su traje sucio. Agotado. Ella no dijo nada y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo que él también le correspondía, mientras James Buchanan Barnes, veía aquella escena como si fuese un final de película._

 _._

It's bugging me  
Grating me  
And twisting me around

Yeah I'm endlessly  
Caving in  
And turning inside out

.

— Natasha… —Se escuchó una voz ronca en la habitación—, no has comido nada el día de hoy.

— Lo sé… —Respondió ella, sentada en su cama, mirando desde el ventanal, la hermosa jungla de Wakanda.

— Debes comer bien —El de brazo metálico cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó algunos pasos hacia la cama—, al menos, ve lo que Shuri preparó para ti…lo hizo con mucho cariño para ambos.

— Lo intentaré…

— ¿Vamos? —Se acerca a ella, quedando en frente, tomando delicadamente su mano. Ella miró aquel tacto… que no era el mismo.

.

'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control.

.

 **Wakanda, dos meses antes del chasquido.**

Steve se sentía nervioso. Por alguna razón, el hablar de este tema con su mejor amigo no lo tenía para nada tranquilo. Pero él, era el único en quien podía confiar lo que le tendría que pedirle. Podría haber sido Sam…no. El indicado era Bucky.

 _— Hey, Bucky… —Steve llamó a su amigo—, necesito que me prometas algo._

 _— Claro…dime que sucede —El semblante del ahora Steve Rogers había cambiado, aparte de su apariencia con aquella barba frondosa—, ¿es algo malo? —Se preocupó James._

 _— No… quiero decir —Respiró profundo. De todas formas, lo que él le pediría a su amigo, sería algo que jamás esperaría por parte de él. —, prométeme que pase lo que pase…cuidarás a Nat._

 _El soldado del invierno no le hacía coherencia lo que Steve le estaba pidiendo. Lo tomó con algo de humor y habló._

 _— Por qué me pides algo así Steve, no te entiendo…—La confusión lo atormentaba. Quería saber realmente el por qué…_

 _— Natasha está embarazada —Soltó Rogers._

 _Sintió una corriente fría recorrer toda su espalda con aquella noticia. Y no lo podía creer, porque él también sabía sobre el cuarto rojo, la graduación…de hecho era como si se tratase de un milagro. Bucky salió de su trance y abrazó a Steve, felicitándolo por aquella buena nueva._

 _— ¿¡Que!? —Exclamó sorprendido el de brazo de metal—, ¿estás seguro? —Esto último lo susurró. Rogers asintió, dándole la razón a su amigo, — No lo puedo creer Steve, es… un milagro. De verdad, estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos —Pero a pesar de la felicidad en el rostro de Bucky, el semblante de Rogers no cambiaba, parecía preocupado. —, Pero hay algo que no me cuadra —Dudó el castaño—, ¿por qué me pediste que cuidase de Natasha?_

 _— Hace un par de días, me reuní con Strange —Se cruzó de brazos—, me contó…que pronto llegará una fuerza fuera de este planeta…no sabe bien lo que es, pero debemos estar preparados, porque se acerca cada día que pasa…tenemos los días contados._

 _— Eso parece más un cuento de ciencia ficción ¿en serio te lo crees? —Preguntó incrédulo._

 _— Posee una de las seis gemas del infinito. Deberíamos confiar en él —Suspiró preocupado, pasando una mano por su cabello—, sólo prométeme que, si llegara a pasarme algo, lo que sea, tú cuidarás de ella…y a mi futuro hijo._

 _El ex capitán américa insistió tanto, que James le tendió su mano e hizo la promesa. Algo preocupado, esperando que nada malo sucediera…pero claro. Nadie puede ver el futuro ¿o sí?_

 _._

Yeah it's holding me  
Morphing me  
And forcing me to strive

To be endlessly  
Caving in  
And dreaming I'm alive

.

Estaba lloviendo y Natasha sentía la lluvia que golpeaba su cuerpo. Tal vez podría agarrar un resfriado, pero realmente, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Pero lo más probable, es que así sea, ya que hacía frío y sólo llevaba puesta su camisón largo de tirantes, además de descalza.

Quería volver el tiempo atrás, donde sólo sobrevivir y ocultarse del mundo eran la prioridad del día. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Después del _chasquido_ …nada volvió a ser como antes. Su alma y sus ganas de vivir se habían hecho cenizas …y ya no existía posibilidad de que él regresase alguna vez.

Porque lo necesitaba… necesitaba aquella fuerza que solo él podía darle a su vida. Se sentía rota, y por más que tratasen de arreglarla de alguna manera, se sentía morir por dentro.

— ¡Natasha! —Bucky corrió hacia ella. Pero la ahora rubia Romanoff, hacía oídos sordos en referencia al llamado de James—, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Te busqué por todas partes mujer... ven, vas a pescar un resfriado…

— No me importa. —El soldado la tomó de sus hombros y la miró a los ojos. Aquel brillo que solía ver mientras Steve estaba vivo, había desaparecido. —, ¿De qué me sirve seguir adelante James? Por qué nos seguimos torturando. Debí haber desaparecido hace muchos años…porque es una real mierda mantenerse en pie. No quiero esto…

— _Natalia_ —Delicadamente, con ambas manos, tomo su rostro—, tú no eres así.

— Este bebé nacerá… y nunca conocerá su padre —Ella lo miró a los ojos—, _Madame B_ tenía razón… el amor te hace débil, y yo caí como una vil _perra_.

— ¿En serio te olvidas de todas las cosas que Steve se enseñó? Tú te mereces una segunda oportunidad de vivir… él te eligió a ti. Lucha por eso, por el _amor_ que ambos se tuvieron…—Luego, James puso sus manos y las de Natasha en el vientre de ella—, hazlo por tu hijo _Nat_ …

— No puedo James…

— Si puedes —Subió su tono de voz—, ¿aún lo amas verdad? —Ella asintió—, hazlo por él; hazlo por este bebé Nat, no desistas porfav-

En un impulso, ella se abalanza a los brazos de Barnes y hunde su rostro en el cuello de éste, llorando desconsoladamente. James por su parte, trataba de consolar a su compañera. Se quebraba por dentro. Nunca la había visto en ese estado. Rodeó su cintura mientras la consolaba bajo la lluvia, que estaba siendo más fuerte que hace unos minutos atrás.

— Yo sé que puedes Natalia. No estás sola, estoy contigo… _siempre_ lo he estado. No los dejaré, se lo prometí a Steve —Se separó de ella—, y ahora te lo prometo a ti.

.

'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Lace chance to lose control

And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode.

.

James Barnes no era Steve Rogers. Natasha sabía eso. Tampoco quería tapar el sol con un dedo. Agradecía mucho la ayuda de Bucky en estos momentos, le devolvía la poca fe que tenía sobre la vida y una razón de poder seguir adelante.

El castaño tenía razón… Steve le había enseñado a no desistir nunca, y si lo hacía, sería todos juntos. Como una familia.

Ahora, en lo único que podía pensar, era en aquel bebé que se estaba formando dentro de ella, que prácticamente…era lo único que lo unía a Steve Rogers.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney** no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes. Porque créanme, que haría maravillas, no como los cagazos de End Game.

 **Notas de la autora:** Sé que hace tiempo no actualizo este libro de songfics. No es de los libros populares que tengo, pero igual hay gente que me lee, y a ellos muchas gracias :)

Ya saben, para una mayor experiencia, la idea es que escuchen la canción.

* * *

 **Space Dementia**

 **By Kuchi-San**

* * *

.

.

La vida de prófugos no era para nada sencillo. Al menos así lo sentía Wanda, que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de vida. Creía que era horrible permanecer así durante un tiempo. Luego, recordó que Natasha lleva la mayor parte su vida de esa manera, la consideraba una mentora, por así decirlo. Y claramente, era la que más experiencia tenía en este tema: ocultarse, pasar desapercibidos, disfrazarse, hasta cambiarse el color de cabello. Para Romanoff, era pan comido.

Ella le había pedido que al menos, se oscureciera un poco más el cabello. A Wanda le parecía interesante el cambiar el look de vez en cuando. Así que lo hizo. Se había puesto un color castaño oscuro. Se miraba en el espejo y le parecía espectacular.

— Veo que te ha gustado el nuevo color de cabello —Ella se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Natasha—, te ves bien.

— Gracias —Respondió—, no se siente tan mal después de todo

El tiempo volaba y eso lo pudo notar la mutante, observando el cabello de Natasha, que ya estaba mas largo y su cabello rojizo estaba volviendo de a poco; de pronto, Sam da unos golpes sencillos en la puerta de baño, donde ambas voltearon a verlo.

— Steve tiene las coordenadas. Las esperaremos en el comedor —Dijo él. Ambas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Para Maximoff también era extraño ver a Steve con su cabello tan largo, un tanto oscuro y una barba tan frondosa como el bosque de los Alpes suizos. Y no podía evitar mirarlo, se veía bastante guapo con ese look.

Ya todos reunidos en el pequeño comedor, Steve comenzó a hablar primero.

— Bien —Los involucrados estaban atentos a sus palabras—, los radares detectaron en Alemania y Siberia grupos contrabandistas de armas y drogas. No hay mucho que saber. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...

— Patearlos y encerrarlos —Respondió Natasha—, nada nuevo.

— Oigan, ya que estamos resolviendo problemas bajo las sombras ¿tendremos algún nombre? —Preguntó Sam de pronto.

— Creo que eso no es lo que importa Sam —Dijo Wanda—, sólo debemos cumplir con proteger a las personas...después de todo lo que ha sucedido este último tiempo.

— Eso se escucha muy maduro de tu parte Wanda —Habló Steve elogiándola.

— He tenido buena crianza —La bruja escarlata miró a Natasha con orgullo. Y ella, asintió con la cabeza afirmando la sentencia. Realmente, Wanda Maximoff había cambiado y madurado como mujer.

— ¡Que mal! Ahora tendrás que aguantar las órdenes de ambas Steve ¿No te da susto? —Dijo Sam. Todos rieron con aquel comentario. El moreno siempre tenía algo que decir para alivianar el ambiente y tener más cohesión en el equipo.

— Bueno, regresando a la misión, Steve —Habló Wanda—, ¿nos dividiremos? Son dos lugares muy diferentes...

— Si, nos dividiremos en equipos. Pero necesitaremos apoyo —Le responde el ex capitán—, iremos a Wakanda primero y partiremos desde ahí.

.

* * *

.

Al llegar a Wakanda, Shuri los estaba esperando. El equipo bajó del Quinjet para acercarse a saludar.

— Creo que no nos habíamos visto, soy Wanda Maximoff —Ella saludó amablemente a Shuri y ella aceptó el saludo de vuelta.

— Encantada Wanda, soy Shuri...bueno no creo que necesitas saber más de mí. Imagino que los muchachos te han contado de las maravillas de Wakanda —La bruja escarlata asintió afirmativamente, y empezaron a caminar hacia del laboratorio.

Al llegar a la sala, vieron a James Barnes despierto. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del laboratorio. Se sorprendió cuando los vio llegar a todos.

— Buenos días —Dijo Steve, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo—, despertaste temprano.

— Shuri me dijo que venían —Los observó a todos, y de pronto, notó que Wanda venía con ellos. Su mirada volvió a la de Steve—, conozco tu puntualidad.

Wanda no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a James. Sólo sabía que él era el mejor amigo de Steve. Era extraño verlo tan recompuesto después de la Civil War; de pronto, sintió curiosidad de saber más de él...y comenzó lentamente, a mover su mano derecha, donde un pequeño brillo escarlata comenzaba a formarse.

— No lo hagas —Susurró Natasha, bajando su mano, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta—, es de mala educación leer los pensamientos sin el consentimiento.

— Lo siento.

Y tenía razón, debía dejar esa mala práctica a un lado. Pero la inquietud la carcomía por dentro. Esperaba que él no se haya dado cuenta.

.

 ** _H-8 (Height)_**  
 ** _Is the one for me_**  
 ** _It gives me all I need_**  
 ** _And helps me coexist_**  
 ** _With the chill_**

 _._

— Sé lo que ibas a hacer en la mañana... —Se escuchó una voz grave dentro de la habitación. Wanda se giró de inmediato y era él, James Barnes—, no es necesario, te puedo contar quien soy.

Se sintió acosada por un momento, pero la puerta estaba abierta, así que no tenía como escudarse.

— Lo lamento —Se disculpó ella—, sé que tengo de dejar de hacerlo.

— Hola...mis modales.

— Hola —Respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

Barnes no cerró la puerta, pero la juntó un poco, para tener más privacidad. Él sabía todo lo que le había pasado. Steve le comentó como había sido su vida en Sokovia, como la muerte de su hermano. Tampoco iba a ser entrometido, pero comprendía a la perfección como ella se sentía.

»— Tranquila, sé de tus poderes. Creo que, si los tuviera, haría lo mismo.

— No creo que te agrade tenerlos —Dijo ella más tranquila—, a veces, no puedo controlarlos. Pero intento concentrarme para hacerlo.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miró la hora y era bastante tarde. Debían descansar, ya que el día de mañana partirían a la misión que Steve les tenía preparados.

— ¿Has ido a misiones? —Preguntó Barnes—, imagino que has tenido entrenamiento...

— Si, algo —Dijo—, no soy experta, pero sé manejar las órdenes de Steve y Natasha...bueno ellos están al mando ahora, junto con Sam.

— ¿Sabes a donde tenemos que ir? —Se sentó a su lado.

— Siberia, Rusia oriental —Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él—, ¿crees que no puse atención?

— No he dicho eso —Su mirada se dirigió hacia otro lado. Extrañamente, sentía que ella podía ver a través de sus ojos—, recuerda que iremos juntos.

— Lo sé —Respondió—, Steve me dijo que debía ir contigo...por si te sales de control.

James sabía que había sido por eso. Y tenía razón. Sería la primera misión de él sin estar mentalmente controlado. Debía ser cauteloso. Y quien era la persona indicada para poder controlar mentes: Wanda Maximoff.

Barnes no necesitaba de poderes, para saber en qué estaba pensando la muchacha. Le parecía algo arriesgado, pero preguntaría de todos modos. Si ella quiere jugar...él estaría encantado de ser su conejillo de indias.

.

 _ **You make me sick**_  
 _ **Because I adore you so**_  
 _ **I love all the dirty tricks**_  
 _ **And twisted games you play**_  
 _ **On me**_

.

— Quieres meterte en mi mente, ¿no? —Preguntó y los orbes de ella aumentaron de profundidad, sorprendida por aquella sentencia—, sé que quieres hacerlo...

— No —Negó Wanda—, no lo haré —Se levantó un poco alterada hacia la puerta y luego agregó—, es tarde. Deberías ir a descansar, además.

— Te estoy dando mi consentimiento —Ella lo miró y pudo darse cuenta, que él no le tenía miedo. Era un sentimiento muy extraño que ella jamás había experimentado.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Se acercó, quedando frente a él—, puedo hacerte daño...y además...—Ella bajó la voz—, apenas te conozco, no es apropiado.

— ¿Qué conoces de mí? —Su voz era pacífica, tanto así, que Wanda se derretía por dentro ¿Qué poderes tenía este hombre? Ninguno claramente.

— Eres el sargento James Buchanan Barnes, ex soldado de la infantería 107, nacido en Shelbyville, Indiana, en 1917. Fuiste secuestrado por HYDRA en la segunda guerra mundial. Después de eso, te dieron por muerto. Experimentaron contigo, con tu mente, haciéndote un lavado de cerebro, para luego revivir como El soldado del invierno...

James esbozó una sonrisa. Algo había en ella que ocasionaba ternura. Pero esas no eran sus palabras.

— Vaya... —Dijo sorprendido—, Natasha te ha entrenado bien. Sabes lo suficiente.

La bruja escarlata estaba más sorprendida que él ¿cómo demonios podía leerla tan bien? Sintió vulnerabilidad de repente.

»— Me dejaste impresionado —Dijo él nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Romanoff me entrena? —Quiso saber—, por que tú no lees mentes...que yo sepa —Se cruzó de brazos. Su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

— Sabes que fui espía ¿verdad? —Ella asintió. Su voz seguía siendo tenue—, esas palabras son de ella. Se sabe el historial de cada uno de nosotros.

— ¿A que juegas Barnes? —Él pudo notar que el tono de voz de Wanda, era serio, pero entre líneas, estaba nerviosa. Aún era muy inexperta en ocultar sus emociones. Hasta le pareció tierna.

.

 ** _Space dementia in your eyes and_**  
 ** _Peace will arise_**  
 ** _And tear us apart_**  
 ** _And make us meaningless again_**

.

— Quieres saber por qué esas palabras son de ella o ¿no?

El soldado se acercó, quedando frente a frente. Wanda sentía sus piernas flaquear de a poco. Además, podía sentir su perfume que emanaba de su camiseta gris. Dios, debía detener esto ahora.

— No sé...que es lo que realmente quiero ahora —Y nuevamente, su mirada hizo contacto con la de él. Su estómago sentía un leve cosquilleo y no quería imaginar lo que podría venir después de esto.

.

 _ **You'll make us want to die**_  
 _ **I'd cut your name in my heart**_  
 _ **We'll destroy this world for you**_  
 _ **I know you want me to**_  
 _ **Feel your pain**_

.

— La última vez que nos vimos... —El soldado tomó sus manos delicadamente—, no nos presentamos como debía ser, y me disculpo por eso.

Wanda tenía otra imagen de él, que tal vez sería más osado con las mujeres. De cierta forma lo era, pero era demasiado encantador. Y tenía miedo... porque le gustaba.

»—...aunque claro. Después de que Steve los rescatara en la balsa, él vino a dejarme acá en Wakanda, para recuperar mi estabilidad mental. Y no tuvimos tal vez, la oportunidad de conocernos...

— Quiero conocerte —Ahora ella era la osada. Acercó su rostro al de él, y sus labios estaban rozándose. James cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aroma de la muchacha—, quiero saber más de ti, Barnes...

— ¿Entrarás en mi mente? —Preguntó algo extasiado tal vez. La muchacha lo estaba volviendo loco ¿estaría usando sus poderes con él?

—...mejor cuéntamelo tú...

Su razón le decía, que esto no era lo correcto. No era el momento ni el lugar...pero ella había comenzado a besarlo y no podía detenerse.

Lo volvía demente, y dios, no quería que esto terminara. La tomó de las caderas, pegándola a él y sentir su cuerpo más de cerca. Wanda sintió una corriente eléctrica con el movimiento de James. Ella tampoco quería parar, pero debían, al menos por ahora.

La falta de aire en los pulmones, hicieron que ambos detuvieran aquella acción. Al volver a la realidad, se topó con la mirada de Wanda. Sabía leer los ojos de una mujer, y ella estaba deseando algo más. James quería equivocarse. Wanda era una niña para él; pero luego, notó como ella mordía su labio inferior, el cual estaba hinchado por aquel apasionado beso. Demonios, debía hacer algo y pronto. Lo terrible era, que la imagen mental haciéndola suya, ya se había alojado.

—...quieres que... ¿te cuente desde el principio? —Se acercó a la puerta finalmente, cerrándola y colocándole seguro. No quería al menos, que alguien los viera en algo tan comprometedor.

— Estaré atenta, yo sólo te escucharé...

— Wanda... no quiero que estés usando tus poderes conmigo ¿está bien? —Dijo él preocupado—, de verdad.

— No lo estoy haciendo, James —Respondió ella. Era normal que él dudase, Wanda además de controlar mentes, podía hacer y deshacer con la realidad—, este deseo, es tanto tuyo como mío...

— Es que...—Se replanteaba la pregunta, no sabía como formularla—, ¿estás consciente, que fui un asesino? ¿Qué jugaron conmigo mentalmente?

— No me das miedo, si es lo que quieres saber —Dijo Wanda, tomándolo de sus manos. Podía sentir el frío del metal de su otro brazo, pero no le importaba demasiado—, así como tú no temes de mí...

Los besos continuaron, esta vez, en la cama, donde él tenía el control y Wanda, sólo se dejaba llevar por las caricias del soldado del invierno...

.

 ** _Space dementia in your eyes and_**  
 ** _Venus will arise_**  
 ** _And tear us apart_**  
 ** _And make us meaningless again_**

.

Su romance recién estaba comenzando...

.

.

* * *

Es primera vez que me explayo tanto con WinterWitch y la verdad me ha gustado bastante. Creo que los shippearé más seguido. Son realmente interesantes :)

¡Nos leemos!

Atte,

Kuchi._


End file.
